Turn Back the Hands of Time
by blueporing90
Summary: After receiving a harsh punishment from his teacher Lavi was left by his grandfather, leaving only but a golden golem and a name to find. He has to find this man not only because of his knowledge but also the reason for his dreams. SemiAU Lavi/Allen Laven
1. Prologue

Warning: Before reading any further, a little word of caution

**Warning: Before reading any further, a little word of caution. This fanfiction contains ****yaoi/shounen-ai**** so if you don't like guys kissing and stuff related to that kindly press the back button. Also this was **_**not beta-read**_** so you might see some (or probably a lot of) grammatical errors… you get the point.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-Man.

Prologue: Turn Back the Hands of Time

--

Lavi yawned as he walked past shops on his way to his school. It was yet another boring day, in Lavi's opinion. Same places, same people, same happenings, same school, it was all the same. Nothing seems to amuse the redhead anymore. He had only been here for the past two months and he found out that everything about this place was practically the same as those in his previous home. He thought that coming to another place would make a difference in his boring old life. He immediately agreed when his grandfather invited him to stay in London, offering to pay for all the lodging and educational expenses he needed just to accompany him there. Lavi's grandfather always did favored Lavi among all his grandchildren. Especially since he was intelligent and had a liking for history.

Lavi didn't blame his grandfather for being there since he was kind and some what an interesting man. He was what some people may call _crazy, _but Lavi refused to believe this. You see Lavi's grandfather was a retired archeologist and is now working as a historian. He always believed that there exists an incident in history that was called "The Holy War", an epic battle between good and evil, where a group of people fought and died for humanity's sake. It was _lost and forgotten_ as what Lavi's grandfather would say, covered by a pack of lies just to save and protect the name of the Vatican, but nevertheless he felt that it should be remembered and found.

Upon reaching his university he yawned once more, he felt boredom filling his mind but mentally slapped himself knowing that he had to face reality and had to live with it. He made his way up to his classroom and sat at the far end. He waited for History class to begin while trying his best to ignore the endless noise of his babbling classmates. He pulled out his iPod and turned it into full volume.

'_Yep! It's the same old boring day.'_ He sighed.


	2. The Assignment

Warning: Before reading any further, a little word of caution

**Warning: Before reading any further, a little word of caution. This fanfiction contains ****yaoi/shounen-ai**** so if you don't like guys kissing and stuff related to that kindly press the back button. Also this was **_**not beta-read**_** so you might see some (or probably a lot of) grammatical errors… you get the point.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-Man.

Turn Back the Hands of Time

**Chapter One:** The Assignment

--

"_Lavi! Wake up, please Lavi!" _

A voice, who's calling me...

"_Lavi please! Please don't die!"_

W-Who are you?

"_Lavi you promised you won't leave me… Now please wake up!"_

Leave you? W-what?

"_Moyashi! Get your ass in here and control the ark!"_

"_I-I won't leave him!"_

Ark? What? Who the hell are you?!

"_Che! That damn rabbit sacrificed his life in order to save you… Don't let his sacrifice be put to waste! Now control the ARK!"_

"_I won't leave him!" _

"_Che! Stupid Moyashi! If you don't control the Ark, all of us are going to die and that includes Lavi!" _

"_A-Alright, just give me a second. Lavi listen too me, you'll wake up okay? I'll wait for you to come back, alright? I love you, Lavi."_

What the hell is going on?! I love you? What!

--

"What the hell is going on?! I love you? What!" Lavi panted and gave an exhausted sigh. It was all a dream, something that his mind created. He reached for his handkerchief and-

"Ahem!"

Lavi blinked and noticed his professor standing beside him with his arms crossed as he tapped his finger. All eyes were on him, some where holding back their laughter, some where whispering and some had smirks on their faces.

'_Oh crap!'_ Lavi mentally cursed himself.

"Did you have a nice nap, _Mr. Bookman?_" His professor spoke, his eyebrows twitching and hinting of a popped vein in his almost bald head. Lavi replied with a nervous laugh and placed a hand at the back of his head. "Um… sorry, Professor?"

"Apology NOT accepted!" He roared. "Sleeping is prohibited in MY class!" He pointed his finger at Lavi. "Your grandfather maybe a respected man in this field but that does not mean I would just let you off easily because you're his grandson!"

'_Great… he's involving gramps' name again. Stupid cranky old man, who wouldn't sleep in your class if you keep telling us the same damn thing? Not to mention your tiny voice can't be heard here in the back!'_ Lavi snorted.

"You're a disgrace to your grand-"

"Look!" Lavi spoke in a stern voice. "I told you I'm sorry, okay? Now stop wasting your breath explaining how I'm such a pathetic person and just get on with your stupid _punishment!_" Everyone was awestruck, gasps quickly enveloped the room.

Lavi was usually a nice type of guy, almost everyone knew that. Although he came here only two months ago, Lavi had already gotten used to the British customs. He was a cheery person, noisy, friendly and was easily bored. He rarely got angry over such small things and almost everyone knew he was the only guy who enjoyed History class— well he used to at least two weeks ago. His old professor had to take leave for the rest of the year to attend to his health and the school had to take a substitute teacher. Sadly they had to take someone as annoying as Mr. Wilson.

"Hmm…" He scratched his chin. "Your pretty brave, Mr. Bookman. Well then… I heard that your grandfather was conducting a research of the history of the 'Holy War'." The redhead just glared at him. "Since you are persistent about your punishment, I want you to write a detailed report regarding the said topic and prove it in the class." Lavi quickly slammed his hand to the desk and yelled.

"But that's impossible! We only have theories about the Holy War. No one even knows if it really happened or not!" The old man just smirked at him.

"Well that's your problem… " He chuckled. The bell rang signaling that it was the end of the period. "Good day to everyone and see you all next week. Oh and Mr. Bookman, you have one month to do that." And with that he left the room leaving behind a cursing redhead.

--

Lavi sighed as he sat quietly in the cafeteria table. _'Just what on earth did I get myself into? I'm surely going to flunk History! Damn it! Why did I even fell as sleep?!'_ "Argh!" He clutched his head in annoyance.

"Lavi, Are you alright? What happened?" A blonde teen asked and sat beside him.

"Uh… Hello Matt and No, I'm not okay because I'm about to FLUNK History!" He spoke monotonously and faced where the voice came. The blonde sweat dropped.

"What exactly happened?" The blonde asked as he started to eat his lunch.

"I just made old baldy angry because I accidentally slept in his class." Lavi snorted.

"Oh! Phew! I almost believed that you made a love confession with Professor Wilson and almost groped him in the middle of the whole class!" Matt laughed and Lavi scream was heard throughout the entire school.

--

-Dodges sharp pointy things from the readers-

Yes! Yes! I know I should have updated my other fanfiction, I'm sorry! (Suddenly gets hit) Ouch! DX

I'm actually done with chapter three and four of _Behind Fake Smiles_ … I'm just waiting for it to be beta-read. Hopefully it gets back. Thanks for reading! (although its quite crappy) :D


	3. The Name

**Warning: Before reading any further, a little word of caution. This fanfiction contains ****yaoi/shounen-ai**** so if you don't like guys kissing and stuff related to that kindly press the back button. Also this was **_**not beta-read**_** so you might see some (or probably a lot of) grammatical errors… you get the point.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-Man.

Turn Back the Hands of Time

Chapter Two: The Name

--

"Gramps, I'm home!" Lavi spoke upon entering the house. He immediately heard a faint sound of 'welcome home' and smiled. The redhead pulled down his bandana, ruffling his hair and walked to his room pondering on how he would pull this one off._' Great! Now what? Should I just march up to his study and say, Hey! Gramps guess what I almost groped my History Professor today and for that I needed your help to get my ass saved!'_ He growled in annoyance.

Lavi threw his bag to the side and collapsed on the bed. The redhead rolled to his side and felt sleep slowly taking him. Thinking it was best to rest for awhile he admitted defeat and his eyelid fluttered close.

"_I won't be contented till I beat the living shit out of him!"_

"_Oh? So you're angry because I killed cheating-boy A. I presume you two are friends?"_

"_Shut up…"_

"_I see. Is he also friends with that beautiful lady over there?"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Forgive my insolence. I know it must be hard for you to accept that, I completely understand."_

"_Shut up!!"_

"_I, too have friends. I understand how it feels to lose someone, it's painful and sad."_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_Tsk! Tsk! You don't have to get so angry… he's still alive… apparently. He might be coming here soon. You want to see him, right? Well that is if— you live long enough to see him. I suppose it won't be long because I'm the one who destroyed his 'Innocence'. In his weakened state the 'Akuma' I sent would bring him here near death as a captive. Yes, he will be here soon. Do your best to stay alive until then."_

Lavi's eyes shot open. He immediately rose and found himself drenched with sweat and he was panting. _'What the hell… What's wrong with me? What's with these weird dreams?'_ He asked himself. Lavi quickly strode to the bathroom although feeling somewhat groggy. He hastily turned the faucet on and splashed water on his face. After three consecutive splatter, he turned the faucet off and observed his reflection. In an instant he turned pale for what he saw was not only his reflection but something gold, round and had wings was resting on his bright red hair. All that was heard was a loud thud.

**--**

"Lavi! Lavi! Wake up boy!" Lavi groaned and fluttered his eyes open. He clutched his head feeling his head aching and turned to the familiar voice by his side.

"Gramps? W-what happened?" He asked massaging his temple.

"Looks like you slipped in the bathroom, good thing this little guy here informed—" The flying golden ball fluttered its wings and rested itself on the older man's hand. Lavi immediately drew away from them.

"W-what is that thing?!" He yelled as he found himself nearing the wall.

"I have absolutely no idea. But it seems to know us and it seems to like you a lot. I have a hunch that it's a 'Golem' since it's body structure is similar to that." The old man grinned. The golden ball fluttered its wings as if it was nodding. "See?" Lavi's eye twitched.

The old man just sighed and got off from the chair where he sat, muttering something to the golden golem that only the two of them could hear. The golden golem flew and landed just a few inches from where the redhead was. Lavi tried to back away but found out that he was cornered. The golden golem approached slowly, bit by bit but Lavi just glared at him.

"D-Don't you come near me!" He said.

The golden golem looked at the old man and he replied with a nod. In an instant it flew, Lavi immediately shut his eyes close and raised his two arms as if it would protect him for what was to happen. Much to the redhead's surprise no pain came but only a faint but warm touch by the golem's little hand.

--

"Wow! You sure do eat a lot considering you looked like the 'Golden Snitch' from 'Harry Potter'!" Lavi laughed as he watched the golden golem eating its third round of a long sandwich. "Hmm… Now I'm wondering if there really exists a magical school—" Lavi immediately received a hit from his grandfather.

"Ouch!"

"Stupid boy!" His grandfather growled. "Don't think that I'll forget what you did earlier! I received a phone call from your teacher saying that you almost _molested_ him in front of your whole class!" Lavi's jaw drop. He would understand if his grandfather used the word touch/grope or something close to that but molest! _'What the hell! Molest!?'_

"What! I didn't molest Professor Wilson! I didn't even know I was _touching_ him! I accidentally fell asleep in class and I didn't know what was happening!" Lavi spoke looking disgusted.

"Wait, Wilson?" The old man asked as he cocked an eyebrow. "Dan Wilson?"

"Yeah! An old bald guy who thinks he knows everything!" Lavi gritted his teeth.

"But I thought your professor's name was 'Edward Smith'."

"Professor Smith had to take leave for awhile," Lavi gripped where his panda-looking grandfather hit him. The golden golem rested on top of Lavi's head, satisfied will all that he ate. "Professor Dan Wilson is the substitute teacher."

"Oh no wonder." The old man shook his head and Lavi blinked.

"What do you mean no wonder?" His grandfather sighed and disappeared into his room. Lavi ran, holding the golden golem so that it wouldn't fall of his head, and followed him upstairs. He was curious as why the old man said that, does that mean he knew him? "Hey gramps!" Lavi knocked on the old man's room. The door opened revealing the panda-like old man carrying two suitcases. _'Suitcases… that doesn't look good.'_

"I know him," His grandfather spoke bitterly. "I can't believe he would be _interested_ in my grandson, that old coot." The old man frowned. Lavi's cringed upon hearing the word 'interested'.

"What?" Lavi asked. The old man faced the redhead. "You know him, how?"

"Yes I do, he's gay and a pedophile."

Lavi's eye widened in shock and the golden golem seems to have its sweat dropped. He felt faint, he wanted to vomit, and he wanted to die on that very spot! His professor was gay and an old pedophile, great! Now he has an excuse to skip class. The redhead covered his mouth as he heard the old man laugh from amusement. "I met him a year ago in a convention, I happen to see him with a friend of mine along his son and that coot seems to be flirting with him. But I'll say that man has a good taste in looking at handsome men." The old man laughed.

"God… I shouldn't have asked." Lavi felt his stomach turn.

"Oh by the way I'll be leaving soon. I have to attend an important gathering in China, it's sudden I know but I have to attend it otherwise." Lavi's widened in shock, all his ill feeling forgotten.

"What you're leaving but- but!" His grandfather gave out an exhausted sigh. He reached for a pen and paper and wrote something in that small piece then handed it to the redhead. "What's this?" He asked.

"That person can to help you with your report. Find that man and tell him I sent you." The old man grabbed his two suitcases almost hurriedly and started to walk down the stairs. Lavi followed him with a distressed face.

"Gramps wait! How long are you going to be gone?" The redhead asked.

"About three months of so," He patted Lavi's shoulder and dropped the two suitcases near the door. "Take care of the house while I'm gone. Relax, boy! He's a kind person and I know he'll be delighted to help you." He opened the door revealing a cab parked in front of their home.

Lavi could not believe this is happening. Why did his grandfather have to leave him in the most dire of times? Did he really have to take this trip so hastily? Why did he not tell him any sooner? Those were the questions that circled the redhead's mind as he watched his grandfather load his luggage on the trunk of the cab. The golden golem patted his head as if it was trying to console him.

"Lavi," He heard his grandfather call him. "One more thing—" Lavi just waved his hand. He really was not happy with the whole idea since he moved not too long ago and now he's leaving him alone?

"Just go already!" The redhead shouted and the old man boarded the car.

"That man is the best person who could help you and that golem will lead you to him—"

"Yeah, fine whatever! Just leave already!" Lavi started to walk back to the house, muttering how annoying this is. He was pissed, tired and confused. He really did want to rest and forget whatever things happened today. He also needed to get used to a Golden Snitch as a companion in the house.

"Listen to me… He could also explain why you're having these strange dreams. He has after all waited for such long time to see… you once again." Lavi immediately froze. _'How does he know about my dreams? Why would he wait for me?'_

"Gramps wait!" He quickly ran back to the gate but when he got there the cab had gone far.

"Man… looks like I really need to look for this guy."

He pulled out the piece of paper, the one his grandfather handed to him and read it. Much to Lavi surprise the old man was right, only a name was written on that paper no phone number or address. He turned to the golden golem and spoke.

"Allen Walker… I hope we find him soon." He scratched his head and sighed as he walked back to the house.

**End of Chapter**

--

Oh! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed me, put this story on their favs, and alert list. Really thanks!

Also 'Matt Brown, Dan Wilson, and Edward Smiths' are my OCs, well in case you're wondering. Oh also I have to thank my father, somehow for telling me the story of his gay/pedophile professor in his collage days. (rofl) It must have been hard for him being a target of one! XD Thanks for reading!

Timcanpy and the Golden Snitch O.o (lol!)


	4. Waiting and Reasons

**Warning: ****Still not beta-read**** and it still contains ****yaoi/shounen-ai****. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-Man.

Turn Back the Hands of Time

Chapter Three: Waiting and Reasons

* * *

The redhead sat up from his bed and glanced at the clock near his bedside table, noting that it was 2 am in the morning. He just woken up from another strange dream in the middle of the morning and found out he could not sleep any longer. It had been two days since his grandfather left for China and in those two days the search for Allen Walker was all in vain. The golem took him around but he would either wind up with an injury or it comes to worst, in trouble. Quite frankly he was already losing his hopes on finding that man and even trusting his grandfather's words. He already started to consider that he would do the search himself.

Lavi tried to phone the old man several times but it appeared to be busy or out of service. Lavi didn't really care anymore what happens if he did fail after all he could always make up for it next semester. The thing that bothered him the most was what those dreams meant? Why him out of all people? Was he getting possessed? Was he crazy or what?

Who was that… voice that called so warmly and made him feel like he was the most precious thing on earth?

Lavi bit his lip as he felt his heart beat rising and his cheeks starting to feel somewhat hot. He chuckled dryly in thought that he was turning insane and buried his face into his pillow. He turned facing his room ceiling, his cheeks now tainted red and eyes half closed.

"God, please don't tell me… I'm falling for a person who I don't even know."

The golden golem fluttered its wings and watched as the redhead was slowly consumed by sleep once again.

* * *

"_Lavi you idiot! I didn't tell you to save me!" _ A silver-haired boy ran beside him, eyes filled with tears. He immediately grabbed Lavi and helped him walk inside a room. Lavi could feel his whole body cold and was starting to go numb. It was like millions of needles were slowly piercing him.

'W-w-why is it so c-cold!? Who is t-this b-boy?! M-My body is moving o-on its own!'

"_S-sorry… Heh…."_ Was all Lavi could say. He shakily removed his clothing while the younger helped him. Lavi could see the younger was embarrassed but he could also tell he was also worried. When _almost _everything was removed, Lavi's eye widened, the younger boy quickly took of his coat and shirt and hugged him tightly. _"What… I—"_

'Stop body! Stop it!'

"_Shut up Lavi… I'm doing this for a reason… Since you fell in that cold lake and your body temperature dropped. Your body is trying to get back to its normal temperature and your heart is made to pump blood in an extreme manner. If," _He heard the silver-haired boy gulp. _"If it pumps too fast… your heart might fail."_ Lavi smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around the silver-haired boy.

'That voice… so this is him?'

"_Y-You should r-really think of another r-reason, Moya—" _Before Lavi could finish his sentence they were stopped when a pair of lips touched against his. He let his only eye flutter close as he enjoyed the warmth the silver-haired boy gave him. He couldn't explain the sensation other than his insides wanted to melt and his whole body was feeling really hot now. The kiss broke and Lavi could see the younger was deeply flushed from his own actions.

"_It's Allen…." _The silver-haired whispered and smiled. _"And I love you, Lavi. That's my real reason. "_

* * *

Lavi jolt himself up and tried to pinch himself. The golden golem hovered near him looking a bit distressed. It had all seemed real, the cold water against his skin, the warmth that came from that… kiss.

"_It's Allen…."_

The redhead slowly touched his lips as he heard the voice rang in his head once more and the image of Allen in his mind. The golden golem hovered near him and landed on the headboard. Lavi quickly notices him and motioned the golem to come.

"I wonder if… that Allen-boy in my dreams and the one I'm looking for are the same person." He asked himself. "But if they are the same then… Gah!" He covered his mouth. The golem sweat dropped. "Crap, he looked _so_ young! Oh my god! I'm turning gay just like Professor Wilson! Heck No!" The golem hovered and bit Lavi trying to get him out of his insanity.

"Ow! Okay I get!" Lavi's sweat dropped. "Well… uhm…." He placed a hand on his chin. "You know I should give you a name… how about Golden-chan?" The golem stared at him. "Okay how about snitchy?" The golem bit him again. "Ow! Okay I get it you don't like that name. Well how about _Timcanpy_? Wow that was random!" The golem fluttered and landed on his head. "You liked it?" The redhead chuckled. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen to start his day.

* * *

The redhead hummed joyfully on his way to school. Lavi had to admit he never felt like this before. The world never was this colorful or how everything seem so perfect. He had gotten used to everything so dull and lifeless that he barely saw how this world was really that beautiful.

"Wow Lavi, what's with the huge grin on the face?" Lavi turned to the opposite direction and saw Matt Brown smirking.

"Oh good morning Matt!" Lavi smiled. "Ready for class?" Matt just blinked in confusion.

"You know… your making everyone faint from that huge smile of yours, including me." The blonde stated trying to catch up to the redhead.

"Oh?" Lavi chuckled. "I guess I just had a goodnight's sleep."

"Oh… OH! You mean with… FINALLY! And I thought you'd never lose it!" The blonde chuckled. The redhead grew curious and decided to ask further.

"Finally lose what?" Matt smirked and patted Lavi on the shoulder.

"Your virginity of course! And I thought you hated Professor Wilson, so how was he in be—" Lavi stopped in his tracks and a loud scream was heard.

Lavi brought his books to the table and sat a seat away from Matt. His day was going perfectly and Matt had to ruin it. He rolled his eyes as he heard the blonde muttered an apology behind him. He drew up a hand and rested his chin to it. He gazed out of the window and observed the clouds as they passed by one another but something caught his eye.

It was a white figure standing on the roof top.

The wind blew his hair along with the figure's long white coat. Lavi could see that the person was wearing a mask over his face though he knew it was looking at him. The white figure's right hand moved and slowly brought it down, Lavi's eyes widened. The majestic white figure he was looking at was none other than that boy in his dreams.

"Allen…." Lavi whispered. The white figure tilted his head a bit and smiled. Lavi saw the figure's lips started to move somehow uttering words from afar.

"_I'll be waiting for you, I'll see you soon…."_

* * *

Matt slumped in his seat, massaging the huge lump on his head. He wondered if something happened to his friend during the past two days after all he was starting to act a little off. Lavi started to day dream a lot and even falls asleep all of a sudden then wakes up looking as if he just woken up from a nightmare. Now he goes to school looking all happy for no reason? Though he hated to admit it he was worried about the redhead. He liked teasing Lavi and of course Lavi liked to tease him as well. Probably that's the reason they were friends in the first place.

The blonde turned to Lavi's direction this time he sincerely wanted to apologize and ask whether Lavi was okay. Before he could say anything he saw the redhead staring at the window his face displayed mixed feelings. Matt hastily got out from his seat and approached Lavi. He gently nudges the redhead's shoulder and spoke.

"Lavi are you okay?" The redhead blinked and gasped. "Lavi what's wrong? You—"

"Did you see him?!" Lavi asked his breaths were jagged.

"What do you mean? See what?" Matt blinked in confusion and gazed at where Lavi was looking. He saw nothing.

"The white figure standing there—" Lavi turned to the window and pointed but the boy was no longer there.

"Lavi… there is no person there. Are you sure you're okay?" The blonde asked and forced the redhead to sit down. He heard Lavi gulped as his breaths became stabilized.

"He… disappeared." He muttered.

"You are starting to freak me out…. You are absolutely NOT okay!" Matt spoke in a distressed manner and clutched his head. "Lavi you're giving me a huge head ache! You've been acting weirdly these past few days and I don't know what's wrong with you." Lavi stared at him. "I always see you spacing out or… or day dreaming. I know you have a problem but I also know that I shouldn't force you to say things you don't want to and now you hallucinate?! Lavi if there is anything I could do, don't hesitate to ask. I might not be as intelligent as you are but damn! Some problems can't be solved with one single mind!" The redhead blinked and beamed a little.

Matt although sometimes could be a pain in the neck could be a nice guy if _did_ wanted to be one. Lavi had to admit Matt didn't entirely ruin his mood, he in a way contributed to making it even more pleasant.

"Sorry man. I didn't mean to scare you." Lavi apologized still grinning at the blonde. "Wipe that expression off your face it doesn't suit you." Matt laughed. "Anyway… I have to go." Lavi grabbed his books and bag. The blonde blinked.

"What! But where are you going?!"

"I have to find Allen."

"But class is about to start!"

"Listen… I'm sorry I can't get you involved in this but trust me. Thanks for offering a hand." And with that the Lavi made his way out, leaving a puzzled Matt.

"Who on earth is _Allen?_" He scratched his head.

* * *

Lavi arrived home several minutes later. He was immediately greeted by a Timcanpy who was pulling him into a direction. Lavi grinned, making no hesitation and followed the golem as it hovered over the streets.

'_Matt was right I need to trust Gramps and Timcanpy. I can't solve this alone. God I just hope where going in the right direction this time and please no more injuries or trouble!'_ His sweat dropped.

Lavi made a halt upon seeing the golem flying in a direction somewhat familiar to him. It only took a second before he recognize the place the golem was headed. He gasped and immediately called the Timcanpy's attention.

"Tim! Are you _really_ sure we're going in the right direction?" He asked nervously. The golem pulled a thin strand of his hair and Lavi gulped. "Crap I knew it, now I'll really be in trouble! Timcanpy! Why has it to be the _four-star restaurant,_ _Jerry's?!_"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

I apologize for the late update and the inability to reply on your reviews. I got caught up with school work again. -sighs- Still thank you so much! Oh! Dan Wilson isn't really based on anyone but I did have the idea from my father. -lol- He liked telling us stories about his younger days and it was fun listening to him.

I was debating yesterday whether I should fast forward the story or not and skip on the _searching part_ of the story. Eventually I made the decision not to and reserve the one I made earlier for the next chapters. Anyway thanks again and I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
